Yinn & Yang
by AnimeFireandIce
Summary: Hinata runs into Sasuke,and he goes into offence.But after awile what will happen...Please rate and review COMPLETE
1. What Happend?

Chapter 1.

What Happened?

Crack,crack,**BOOM**!!! "Argh,DAMMIT SASUKE QUIT BREAKING ALL THE POSTS!!!" said Naruto. "Well loser,if you weren't so weak you could break them yourself," said Sasuke in a cool tone. Naruto had heard enough and he darted full force at his rival. "Alright that's ENOUGH!" said Kakashi stoping both attacks. "Remember,Naruto,if you tick Sasuke off too badly and he tries to go back to that snake freak...,"said the sensei kindly,but he then turned grim,"Instead of bring him back I will personaly **KILL** Sasuke." "Hmph,this is pointless,I'm leaving." WAIT. DON'T LEAVE SASUKE-KUN," pleaded Sakura.

He seemed not to care and generaly left the training grounds.

"Neji,p-please tell father I'm going to get new food"said Hinata as left the Hyuuga Household.She walked to the busy streets of Konoha,she stopped at a local market store,and bought carrots,potatoes,bread,and tea leaves. "Thank you."she said as she exited through the door,she guessed Neji would take up for her if she was late so she decided to stop at the training grounds.

Sasuke walking slow as ever,had his eyes closed,thinking about being brought back little under a year ago from Orochimaru's control.

Hinata walked having trouble seeing over the large bag,she though she heard foot steps,but before she could look she was sent backwards by a person

emitating a bad feeling. "Ow...," she said quietly while trying to stand up. "You little..."Sasuke was already at his limit with Naruto,but this pushed him over the edge. With that he threw a kunai at her which flew into her arm,blood gushed out of the open wound. He smirked at causing pain to another,clearly Orochimaru wasn't completely gone,but then he relised that it was Neji's cousin. He quickly walked over and bent down. She moved back in fear of this,clearly, out of his mind leaf-nin.

"Sakura-chaaannn,please come with me to eat ramen."said the visibly upset Naruto. "No Naruto,I told you I've got plans with...um...Ino!"

"Damn,I can't do this here,"said Sasuke as he got closer to Hinata.But she heard Naruto and the others and tried to cry out,but her voice was muffled by Sasuke's hand. "Ssshhh...be quiet." She tried to yell again,but Sasuke found it best to knock her out.

He carried her back to his apartment,and sat her on his couch. He locked the door to make sure she couldn't get out. He walked up closer to her. He rubbed two fingers across her face.Then he,rudely, slapped her to wake her up. And,by reflex,she kicked him between his legs as hard as she could.

Painfully he fell to the ground curled in a ball.She sat up and look at the surroundings.Then she remembered what happended.She saw Sasuke on the ground in pain and jumped to his side"S..Sasuke-k..kun,I...I would try..t-to heal y-you...b-bu-but..." He rolled over almost screaming in pain. "Y...ngh...your not...leaving."he said between his pain.

Hinabi walked into Neji's room and asked him where Hinata was. ''What,..you mean she's not back?"Neji worried. He ran through the compound

until he found Hinata's father. "I have to go,Hinata is very late,"exclaimed Neji as he ran out the door.

----------------------------------------meanwhile----------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke easily held Hinata dangling in the air,wiggling in a desperate attempt to breath.He pulled her to his face and kissed her lips. He looked away and dropped her to the hard floor."S...sasuke-k-kun"she said trying to get enough air. "Leave and don't you dare tell anyone about this."he said strickly. She started to protest but within a second he had her pinned on the ground by her neck,using his hand to keep her still. Just at that time Naruto used his key to unlock and open the door.He looked at the sight in front of him,Sasuke pinning Hinata down by her neck in a choking fashion,while tears came out of her eyes. "SASUKE,LIKE,WHAT THE HELL!"said Naruto trying to figure out what was happening."It's none of your bussiness,Naruto."he said as he shot Hinata at evil glare,while he stood up. Hinata got up and ran behind Naruto. "H-help,he's c-crazy!"Hinata said hoping only Naruto heard her. "This IS MY bussiness,if it was nothing she wouldn't be cowering in fear of YOU behind me!"Naruto said as he yelled for his sensei who was walking down the street.

"Sasuke what happened?" asked Kakashi. "...,she deserves what happened."claimed Sasuke under his breath.

"Very well,Naruto take Hinata home please,and Sasuke next time,I report to the Hokage." said Kakashi with a serious look. "Well,goodnight Hinata."said Naruto as he thought about Sasuke.

"Where were you?" asked Neji behind clenched teeth. "N-Neji-kun I...I,something h-happened."she said trying not to cry. "Fine I'll exept that answer for now,go to sleep."he said in a stern voice. 'O-okay," she said. She walked into her room and fell asleep on her bed.


	2. My Training

Chapter 2

My Training

She felt the cool snow pat her face as she looked up into the darkened sky, slowly her hand rose to her face, the same spot Sasuke had hit her the day before, "Wha-what will become of me if I remain weak, I was so frozen in fear I couldn't even try to get him off of me...I think...I think if Naruto hadn't shown up when he did I would be frozen...dead...by his grip...in a cold dark coffin...surrounded by sad friends." She let a small tattered sigh escape for her cold lips. "Ahem, is that what you think? You maybe weak but your not worthless, don't ever think that. Do you understand me Hyuga?" Hinata skitted backwards stunned by the voice...but then she realized who it was...

"Damn, why did I just do that...come get a hold of yourself, you were choking her to death yesterday" he thought to himself. "No...," Hinata said in a barely audible tone, "NO don't come near me stay away!" He had no choice something inside him was telling him to go closer. He walked closer, "B-but Hinata I have to tell you something." No...please don't, no don't you_ dare come near me."_ Hinata was shocked by the last part of her comment as well as the Uchiha who for reasons unknown activated his sharingan. Sasuke started running towards her he clenched his fist at his side and...**shawap...cr-crunch. "AAAAHHHH!!!" **In the spilt second before Sasuke's fist made contact with Hinata's face, Shino had jumped in, grabbed Sasuke's fist,and bent it back so far it broke his wrist. "Don't you ever even try to hurt her again or I'll do worst than break your wrist, this is your only warning." With that Hinata stood up and requested they go to the Hokage Shino agreed and on there way there Shino broke Sasuke's other wrist this time he broke it in half. But Sasuke still thrashed around that is until Hinata ran up to him and wrapped around his arm shocked at her actions she quickly said, "Please stop thrashing around it will only cause you more pain, please relax." in which case he surprising obeyed. Then they arrived at the Hokage's office.

"Um...Hokage-sama may we enter.'' she asked lightly knocking on the large door. "Yes'' answered Tsunade as door open. The three of them walked in and Hinata began to tell what happened. While listening to Hinata and Shino she looked at Sasuke's hands then her eyes trailed up to his. To her amusement and intrigue his eyes were looking as Hinata and though he hadn't noticed himself Tsunade looked into his normally void of emotion eyes she could see his longing to be with her,his want to embrace her, his need to see her looking at him and much more, even though he didn't realize it himself. After Hinata finished her report Tsunade called Sasuke to put his hands on her table and he did. After she healed his hands

he started after Hinata again but this time Tsunade caught his fist, "Sasuke close your eyes, Hinata you too. Now Sasuke open your arms and Hinata raise your arms slightly." Then she lightly pushed them both forwards until his chest was almost touching her's, then she wrapped Sasuke's arms around Hinata's waist and Hinata's arms around Sasuke's neck. Neither of them realized what was happening since they both were in deep thought about different things. But as Tsunade had hoped Sasuke without thinking got closer to Hinata and adjusted his arms around her until he was hugging her completely and she did the same and laid her head on his shoulder, and with a smirk Tsunade said, "Open your eyes."

They did as they were told and they realized what they were doing but before they could pull away Tsunade told them to stay put, " Now Sasuke do you feel like hurting Hinata right now?" "N-no b-bu-" but before he could finish she cut him off, "Good now I know what's wrong with you, now I have you a mission, you are to spend the week together here are the rules:

Rule 1.

You must stay in each other's sight no matter what, the only exception is baths or using the restrooms

Rule 2.

You will be connected by a string you may not break the string or else it will blow you both up

Rule 3.

You will stay at an inn

Rule 4.

And yes, you have two sleep in the same room

Rule 5.

You will be watched while you sleep so neither of you try anything

Rule 6.

If any of your friends see you alone they will report to me

Rule 7.

Have Fun That is all" with that she tied the ends of a long string to theirs pinkies.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that day (someone save us)

Sasuke dragged Hinata back to his house not daring to look at her eyes. He sat down on his couch, Hinata just stood there her pale eyes fixed on the ground, "Sit," he told her gesturing to the seat beside him. She sat quietly then she remembered what happen the last time she was here she had been slapped, kissed, and choked. He slid closer to her making her even more uncomfortable. Then he decided he would break the tension, '' sigh I soo tired," he announced to no one really then he slowly put his hand over her eyes making, her form a blush across her face. He decided he like making her blush to him it was funny. He once more said lazily, "I'm soo tired," she didn't blush he'd have to try harder, "You're so soft," she started blushing uncontrollably, it was so fun for him to see her blush so he went to extremes...he took his hand off her eyes,which were closed, and then slowly scared of her reaction he laid his head in her lap a 'yelp' came from Hinata, "See you are softyawn" he said but then he realized she was soft slowly he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

She almost fainted, because here was the boy who so many girls were so much in that little girl, squeeze you to death love with, and he was laying in her lap. She started to say something but she noticed he kept scrunching up his nose. Then she saw why, a little piece of his hair was tickling his nose. She lightly pulled the dark strand of hair to the side of his face, he sighed in relief, wrapped his arms around her and snuggled against her warm jacket causing her to gasp. But it was so loud it woke him up, "Wha-how long was I asleep?" he asked rubbing his eyes not noticing he was still laying on Hinata, "Um S...Sasuke-kun could you...um...sit up?" she asked, he then realizing what she had said sat up, "You know we're suppose to stay at an inn." he said trying to hide his extremely rare light pink blush. Hinata feeling totally out of place was trying to think of something to cheer him up...then it hit her she was about to do something completely out of character, " I'm sorry S-Sasuke-kun but this is for your own good." But before he even say "Wh-" she had him pinned down on his couch tickling him. "Haha h-hey how is..haha this going to help me hahahaha?" by this time she already had him on the floor laughing and in pain, but before she could tell him he easily overpowered her and was returning the tickling.

About that time Neji was going around looking for Hinata...tap,tap,tap"...Sasuke Uchiha..." he didn't answer, "...Sasuke Uchiha...I know you're in there I hear laughing...wait...**OPEN THIS DOOR!!!"** Sasuke heard the last part, "Oh no and I was having aww." slowly, reluctantly got up and went to the door. "Hmm,...Yeah what do you want?" trying to act cool and not gasp for breath. "I'm scared to ask but what is going on I heard laughing?" he said peaking his head over Sasuke's shoulder..."Hinata what are _you_ doing in this freak's house?" She stood up quickly and pulled her arms up to her chest in her usually habit, and remember the string well its stronger than it looks,when she stood up she pulled Sasuke to the ground. "N-neji-san i-it's a mission." she said while crawling over to Sasuke, "I'm sorry...ah you're bleeding!" she said running into what she thought was the bathroom.

He slowly stood up, "Neji, I don't know what your problem with me is but you need to leave her out of it." Suddenly they both turned to see Hinata with a soaked jacket on and tears down her face, "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun I...sniff...I went into your family shrine room..." "You read the scrolls didn't you." she nodded as he walked over and put his hand on her face, "It's ok that's all in the past, I'm not mad at you, heck you were trying to find something to stop the blood on my arm," he said with a slite smirk while wiping tears off her face. Neji however was laughing, "Heh you're haha actually falling hahaha for this piece of trash who betrayed the village,hahahahaha well I've got news for you hahaha by order of your father you have to marry and date inside of the family hahaha!!" Sasuke shot him a death glare that would make the Hokage shiver, "Well,cousin it seem I'm not wanted here so I'll see you at the clan house." announced Neji as he walked out. The curse seal slowly retracted. "No...Sasuke-kun help me get out of this,please." she said. "Okay, I can't help you but I can train you so you can show your father you can make your own choices." he said. "What" she asked scared of the answer. "You will undergo my training." he answer a smirk pulled at his mouth.


	3. The Contest

Okay you guys said to space out the lines more so here you go, enjoy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 3.

The Contest

Five Days After The Mission Start

"Come On Hinata-chan, you can do better than that. We've been practicing for four days." he said while waiting for

Hinata to do her rotation. She told him she'd try again, she held her breath and tried the rotation...it worked. "Okay good

now hold it longer,...**CHIDORI...CHIDORI...COMBINE...SEAL!!"** Sasuke had formed two chidoris, forced them to combine

with Hinata's rotation, and sealed their power within it. "Huff huff, d-did it work. " she asked in a wondering tone. "Yeah I

think it did, but I can't use Chidori for a while." he answered happy it worked. "Thanks, " she said, " But how is this going to

help me with my father?" He told her "Go back to the Hyuga Clan House, and to tell your father that you want to have a

contest with Neji and if you win you get to pick who to be with," he made little puppy eyes, "...maybe me...just kidding." is

what he said, but even if he didn't know it he really meant it. "Okay thanks, Sasuke-kun." she said with a smile as she

walked off.

She arrived at the household and told her father about her contest, "Very well then, if you wish to embarass this family

again, I shall announce Neji's victory meet back here it ten minutes, I'll get Neji."

00000000000 Ten Minutes Later 00000000000

Neji walked up mockingly, "Hey Hinata," Haishi walked up next, "Okay, Hinata, tell us the rules." "Okay Neji and

myself will use rotation-" Neji interrupted, "Ha I'll totally win you can't even use rotation, much less beat mine-" "Alright

enough Neji, that may be true but let her finish." said Haishi. Hinata continued, " As I was saying, we _both_ will use rotation,

after we get ready you will throw a metal pot at both of us, whoever does the most damage to it or completely destroys it wins,

fair?" "Yes, on my count you begin...1...2...3...begin."

Neji started up his rotation similar to what his used on Naruto years ago, Hinata yawned at his and began her own.

Sasuke's electricity flew around her body leaving no place uncovered as if it had a mind it's own, sorta like Garra wearing his

sand, the grass around her ripped up and flew towards Neji, and that was without her spinning. She began to spin...she was

no longer visible, for she had began surrounded by her rotation and Sasuke's electricity grew, their speed together was

faster than Neji or her father had seen. Her rotation flew around her in normal fashion like an ordinary rotation, but it was a

darker blue almost black, apparently Sasuke added more than Chidori, not only being a different color it was faster, shaper,

and it had Sasuke's electricity in it.

Haishi started with Neji he threw the pot at him, it flew off to the side, Haishi went over and examined it, it was

crushed up and there was a hole in it, Haishi told Neji to stop his rotation. Neji did what he was told he looked at Hinata's

rotation, "...wow..." he whispered. Haishi turned to Hinata, scared of the reaction, threw a new pot at Hinata. Within one

hundred feet away it made a sizzling noise and disintegrated. Haishi stood trying to hide his amazement, "um...w-winner

Hinata!" he announced. Hinata stopped her rotation, walked over to her father, and made sure of her victory and her

freedom to do what she wanted which he granted her. She walked out of the compound feeling proud of her achievement,

she couldn't wait to tell Sasuke about it, but she was stopped by Neji, "Where the hell did you learn that." With a smirk she

simply said, "The freak...no..._my_ freak taught me."

0o0o00o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0ooo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0

So I hope you guys liked this chapter, please read and review.


	4. The Suffix Kun

Sorry this thing doesn't like me so it's probably hard to read TT

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Chapter 4

The Suffix -kun

"Sas..Sasuke-kun,"she said almost breathless, "I did it I won!" Sasuke who was sitting in his house fell out of his small

chair, "Ow, you keep making me fall," then the old Sasuke came back, his eyes flared open with Sharingan, the curse seal

went into the legendary third stage, "Hinata...ngh...why...do...you...agrh...love...ngh...Naruto...,tell me...**Chidori**" The air in

the room seemed to freeze for Hinata, how had he know,and why did he ask her that...could it be...no, she had to try

something, because if she didn't she would die, "Sasuke, please don't kill me!"

The words tolled back and forth in his head, "Kill Hinata, kill her, why did she say that" **_"Hello Sasuke-kun, why did _**

_**you leave with them? I have power, more than you can imagine! Is it because of her, don't worry we'll kill her **_

_**together. No girl like her will be yours, you're evil like me, she's good like that whole damn village. Face it your like **_

_**Yinn and Yang, except you're too different. Even if you love her, she won't love you, she's stuck on that blonde kid, **_

_**that Tsunade was so persistent in protecting. Come Sasuke-kun, bring her to me, allow me to torture her for **_

**_corrupting your mind!!"_** "Get out of my mind you snake-freak, I won't kill her or bring her to you...GET OUT!!!!" Sasuke's

sharingan and curse seal disappeared,but a trail of blood ran down his arm. Hinata ran over to Sasuke and wrapped her

arms around him, then she said, "Are you ok?" He looked back at her, "Only if you are." She nodded and he passed out.

After trying everything she could, Hinata took him to Tsunade's office and told her about what happened, "Well, we'll

stick him in the hospital for a while, ok." she said with a kind smile. After the talk Hinata left the room, "Naruto..."

----------meanwhile---------

Naruto was walking down the street thinking of how to get back at Sasuke, "Let's see...hmm...Sasuke...ha I got it."

He ran down the street to Tsunade's office, "Where's Hinata?!?" "Well, about now she should be changing Sasuke's

bandages...wait why do you want to know?" "No reason, thanks," he ran out the door.

Sasuke sat looking out the window, tap, tap, Hinata walked in,"Um Sasuke-kun Tsunade-sama said to tend to your

wound,so could you take your shirt off," Sasuke turned around with one eyebrow raised, a smirk, and said, "What was that

again?" Hinata gasped realizing what she said, she returned,"Um...um...I'm s-sorry S...sasuke-k...kun, y-you could j-just take

your shoulder out i-if you w-want to." Then Sasuke saw her blush, he began to feel an overwhelming urge to reach out to her

and kiss her,but he thought about Orochimaru's words, he decided he just couldn't risk kissing her or he might do

something he would regret. So he settled for this, "No, I'm fine," he replied, "I'll take off my shirt,"he slowly lifted his shirt off,

"Go a head doctor, repair my poor little arm." he added jokingly. Hinata started blushing again,she walked over to Sasuke,

and began taking the bandages off. She finished taking them off and replaced them with new ones, "Ow it still hurts," then

he added in a kid voice,"Will you kiss it?" Hinata was blushing uncontrollably,she slowly bent down to Sasuke's shoulder

and just as her lips touched the warm bandages, Naruto burst in the door, Sasuke poked his head up, "Naruto?" then

remembering Orochimaru's words,he added, "What hell are you doing here?"

Naruto responded quickly, "Well, I could ask you why Hinata was kissing your arm." He walked closer to Sasuke's bed

where Hinata was, "Hey Sasuke," Naruto grabbed Hinata putting her face to face with him, "What do think now still love

her?" Naruto pulled Hinata's lips to his, "and yeah I've noticed that look, it's the same one I gave to Sakura,but your's is more

intense," Hinata was trying to pull out of his arms,but she couldn't, "Dammit Naruto, let her go." Naruto narrowed his eyes,

"What's wrong, Sasuke, jealo-" he was interrupted by Hinata,who was almost in tears, "Please let go Naruto-kun." That hit

Sasuke harder than any punch, even like this she still said kun. Naruto seeing the look in his eyes,decided he won,so he

left.

"S-sasuke...kun."she half said. "What?" his word was so cold, Hinata felt a shiver go down her spine, "Does it still

hurt?" "Yeah, it hurts more than ever,"he responded. Hinata slowly bent her head back down and kissed the

bandages, again. Sasuke looked down at her, "That doesn't help, it makes it worse." Hinata had a look of disappointment on

her face, then she said "Let me try again," But instead of kissing his arm she kissed his lips,and Sasuke, unprepared, fell

back on his hospital bed, but even though she fell, she still kept kissing him. She raised her head up, she giggled then

replied, "I'd choose you over Naruto any day, Sasuke-kun. Any better?" Then he replied, "Yeah,but thanks now I have Naruto

spit in my mouth,"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ok! I hope you liked this chapter and just in time for Valentine's Day, please read and review.


	5. Hinata

Okay, I'm bored, school is boring, I hate school, I want sleep...oh...How is everyone doing? Anyway this chapter is being wrote as the thoughts pop into my head, no planning.

Chapter 5.

Hinata

"Ow,dang it Hinata-chan be very careful with that,it hurts when you stick it on then rip it off!"Sasuke said while lying face down on a mat.

"Well if you had hair on your back and would stop squirming, it wouldn't hurt as bad because without hair I'm just pulling your skin off." Hinata replied before ripping another strip of Sasuke's red back.

"You said it wouldn't hurt getting a wax,and that hair got burned off." he replied after screaming in pain.

"Oh fine,I give up," she sighed and layed her head on Sasuke's back. Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed in annoyance.

"What's wrong,you don't like me laying on you?" Hinata stated while she started getting off his back.

He sighed again,"It's not that,but you haven't told the fifth what Naruto did."

"How do you know I didn't tell her?"

Sasuke who was now sitting up put his finger on her forehead,"Duh,you were here kissing me and-wait-ewwww!!!!!!" Sasuke ran into the hospital's make-shift bathroom. Hinata ran into the bathroom insulted and ready to clobber Sasuke,until he shoved a toothbrush at her, and between scrubs he said, "Naruto kissed you,then you kissed me, I have one question. Did Naruto just kiss your lips or...did he...french kiss you?"

"Sa-Sasuke-kun!"she fixed her pale eyes on the floor,"w-well...he...um...I didn't like it...but...he...um...f-fren-french k-kissed me..."

Sasuke mouth hung open,and he began to brush furiously,"EEEEEWWWW, I WAS RIGHT I DO HAVE NARUTO SPIT IN MY MOUTH!!!!!!" After about brushing his mouth and tongue to death he shoved a toothbrush at Hinata again, "If you ever want to kiss me again,make sure to get rid of the "Naruto Spit" in your mouth."

Hinata took the toothbrush and then put it back in Sasuke's hand and said, "Hey wash it off first or I'll have 'Sasuke Spit' in my mouth!"

Sasuke thought about it then leaned forwards and smiled evily, "You already do," Hinata blushed,Sasuke noticed and clenched his teeth getting that familiar urge.

"Agrh, fine Sasuke-kun, just give it to me--the toothbrush."she said holding out her hand for the toothbrush.

"Oh you want this toothbrush here,"she nodded,"this one here in my hand,"once again she nodded,"ok come get the toothbrush,"Sasuke scooted backwards,making her walk farther. When she grabbed Sasuke's hand he thought, "Now to screw with her." He raised his hand in the air, "Come on Hinata-chan grab it,oh sorry you can't reach it," he lowered it,"Here _sweetie_,I'm sorry I just love seeing you get frustrated,"

"eh? Don't call me that!"

"Why?"

"It's embarrassing,"she started blushing.

Sasuke pinned her arms against the wall, "Come on Hinata, you like it."

"S-Sasuke-kun wha-what are you doing."

"Hinata how old are you?"

Wha-what kind of qu-question is th-that?"

"Just answer."

"Fif-fifteen."

"Damn, you can still sue me,and I can't say,'She never told me she was a minor,don't arrest me."

Hinata giggled then thought about what he meant, "e-eh? Sa-Sasu-Sasuke-ku-kun th-that's w-wrong."

Sasuke knew she was about to faint,he couldn't believe she thought he was serious,he had to stay serious until she fainted or it wouldn't be as funny. He got closer and kissed her neck,he brought his head up he blew air behind her ear, "_Hinata-chan"_

That was it,"SASUKE-KUN!!!"she fainted

Sasuke's black eyes peered at Hinata across the room. He'd better go out for a walk. He walked out of the apartment and left Hinata inside. "OH MY GOSH IT'S

SASUKE-KUN,"both Ino and Sakura squealed.

"What are you two doing here, in my clan house?"

"Sasuke-kun are you blushing?" Ino asked. Sasuke just looked off to the side.

"Sasuke-kun WHAT is in there?" Sakura demanded.

"No one-nothing is in there."he replied hoping they didn't notice what he said.

"What someone's in there,Ino help me break the door down,let's get the bitch inside!"Sakura yelled pushing Sasuke aside.

Sasuke thought to himself, "Oh shi-"

"HINATA" both girls screamed.

Hinata stirred from her resting position on Sasuke's dark bed, "hhhmm"she questioned half-awake. Then she remembered what Sasuke did, she sat staright up and looked around for Sasuke. She saw his head peek in, "SASUKE YOU PERVERT,WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?" by this time Hinata was furious.Both Sakura and Ino looked at Sasuke.

"Hinata,I-I didn't do anything perverted,I promise."

"Ha that's about as true as Orochimaru saying he doesn't love Kabuto."

"What does this have to do with them?" "What I did was just to screw with you-WAIT-that did not come out right,I was just trying to make you blush more...it cute."he added the last part quietly.Both the two girls standing next two him definitely heard,both Ino's and Saskura's jaws dropped. Sasuke just said something was cute,Hinata yelled and cussed,and Hinata was in Sasuke's bed.

"S-sorry Sasuke-kun,I just thought that you tried something,but you said that stuff,pinned me to the walk,and-"she noticed Ino and Sakura were still there,"it was just weird."she sighed.

Suddenly Ino said, "Sasuke-kun what happened here?"

"Well...um...I guess you could say me and Hinata-hime are together-" 

Both girls blared in Sasuke's ear,"WHAT,You choose **_her_** over one of us!"

Sasuke pressed pass the yelling rampages."Sorry Hinata-hime,"he crawled up beside Hinata and laid he head in her lap so he could look up at her,"you're cute when you're mad."

"Hinata just wait 'til Neji-san and Haishi-sama hear about you being in Sasuke-kun's bed."with that they both left.Hinata looked down at Sasuke knowing the two were going to twist the story to their advantage. Sasuke reached up and put his hands around Hinata's neck,then he pulled her down to kiss him.He lifted her back up and smiled.Sasuke got up and told Hinata he'd be back later.

"That was so cute I want to puke," said a shadowed figure.

But Sasuke knew who it was, "Itachi..."

"What's wrong _little brother_?"

"grr.."

"She's cute,"

"grr.."

"I'll be back I a second."

"WAIT!"

back with Hinata

"Hello,"

"Who are you?"

"Well I'm better than my brother,"

"What?"

"My name is Uchiha Itachi"

Hinata remembered the scrolls, her eyes were twin pits of hell, "You're dead."

Ok, I hope you liked this. . And Hinata isn't saying Itachi is a zombie come back from the dead,RAWR,she is saying she's about to kick his ass.

Please review


	6. Mangekyo and Death

Note: In this fic I made Itachi 18 so it would make more sense,and Sasuke and Hinata are 15. Enjoy

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 6

Mangekyo and Death

Hinata ran towards Itachi,she, tired from just waking up,threw a punch. Itachi didn't even move but he dodged it. He watched her fall from missing,evidently he was meant to stop her punch.(with his face) "Fine I'll play with you, Hinata Hyuuga."

"..."

"You're being mean,oh and how is Naruto-_kun_ doing?" Itachi knew he hit a deadly point in Hinata's conscious,he braced himself for the consequence.

Hinata instantly lost all emotion in her eyes and face, Hinata didn't even move but a single tear fell from her face "Naruto-kun..." she whispered.

Itachi's plan had worked, **"NOW...MANGEKYO SHARINGAN!"**

BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPo Back with Sasuke oBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

The boy with black hair and darkblue undertones cursed himself for letting his brother escape, "Dammit, where are you?" He raced through the trees,completely forgetting about Hinata."What could he have meant,was he giving me clues,where is he...could it be...no Hinata-chan!!!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**HINATA POV **

Hinata stirred her mind to wake up, she suddenly remembered what happened,then she sensed more than one other person in the room. She instantly shot up, "Sasuke-kun!" Hinata panicked not knowing where she was or who was holding her in their arms.

"Hm, hey Itachi she's awake," said the, guessing by his voice, guy holding her. Hinata noticed there was a black cloak with red clouds sitting beside him, he had a black clothes on and blonde hair.

"W-where am I?" she questioned.

Another person walked up, "Ah, Hinata-chan you're awake."

Hinata looked hopeful, "Sasuke-kun?"

"Heh," the shadowed face came into light, "close, but I think you're talking about my brother." Hinata started to run at him but then realized how easily he dodged her attacks before. She back up against the guy who was holding her.

She turned around towards him; he looked down at her, "Deidara, nice to meet you,"

"Hinata-chan you are in the cave of the Akatasuki members," Itachi answered the question she asked earlier, "Hinata-chan there is something I need to know, do you love my brother?"she nodded, "I feared that, Hinata-chan I am not evil; my brother is."

"W-what, Sasuke-kun is not evil,you are."

"I figured that would be you're response, what proof do you have that I'm evil?"

"I-I read Sasuke-kun's scrolls,"

"I see, do you know who wrote those scrolls?"

"Sasuke-kun,"

"Did it ever occur to you that what was in the scrolls wasn't true?"

Hinata looked Itachi in his eyes, "He wouldn't lie to me."

"He didn't lie to you,at least not knowingly. Let me tell you a story,when Sasuke was born he had Mangekyo. My father noticed this and sealed the power within him for what he thought would be forever. But when Sasuke was seven,he was corrupt he hated everything and thought of ways out of the hate, killing them, all of them except me. And in his hate he activated his Mangekyo, he looked in the mirror. When he looked in the mirror everything he had thought about happened in his mind,so in the scrolls when he writes about me using my Mangekyo to show him what I did, he was going around do all those things." Itachi explained.

"N-no..." Hinata said as she cried into her knees. Itachi bent down beside her, he put his arm around her back. She raised her head up but then looked away. Itachi grabbed her chin and made her look at him. He slowly moved closer to her face,he got closer, his lips made contact with her's. Hinata slapped Itachi as hard as she could. Then she looked back up at him,scared of his reaction. He merely kept his face in the same position she slapped it in. "_He's not evil,"_ she thought to herself. "I-I'm sorry I-Itachi-kun," she moved closer and kissed him back. Itachi kissed her back he pulled away and pulled her into a hug.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**SASUKE POV**

He ran through the forest back to his house. Itachi noted Sasuke's presence and glanced at him to let him know of the fact. Sasuke saw the Mangekyo, "Oh no what is he telling her." Itachi watched Sasuke's expression, and he decided to show Sasuke what was happening after he got slapped. He adjusted his Mangekyo so Hinata would move according to her actions in the illusion world.

Hinata slowly moved toward Itachi. He stood there waiting for her to kiss him. She tilted her head up and kissed him. It got to the point where he was hugging her. Itachi smirked at Sasuke,until Hinata started pushing him away, "Sasu-Sasuke-kun wouldn't lie to me" He couldn't believe it she was fighting his Mangekyo.Sasuke watched Hinata as she fought Itachi's Mangekyo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**NORMAL POV**

Hinata was getting desperate,she decided she would use the justu Sasuke taught her, "...**_RODORI!!! " _** Itachi was sent flying backwards, he slammed into a rock. Both Hinata and Sasuke ran over to him...he couldn't move,he was hurt badly. Itachi took out a kunai, Sasuke realized he didn't have the strength to throw it.

Sasuke sat down next to his brother as did Hinata, "S-Sasuke I-I'm sorry, f-for everything. I...I think I lost myself. Sasuke...no...brother I-I wish to pass you my Mangekyo,p-please take it,"Itachi formed a few seals and transferred his Mangekyo to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun I'm going to try to heal him," Hinata said.

"N-no, Hinata-sama," Itachi took Hinata's hand, he placed the kunai in her hand,he wrapped his hand around her's, "Hinata-sama I am sorry for what I d-did, " he moved the hand with the kunai in it,above where his heart was, "Hinata-sama p-please do me o-ne more thing, please allow your hand to move the way I p-pull it, "she nodded, "W-well I guess this is goodbye my brother, you will not ever,even after death see me again, this is how I wish it. So please don't follow me to the afterworld that I will go to,and when you get there tell everyone especially Mom that I'm sorry, goodbye brother..."Itachi forced Hinata's hand along with the kunai into his chest.

Hinata and Sasuke both screamed, "**NO!!!!!"**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ok,I hope you liked this chapter, I had tears in my eyes while writing the ending part. So thanks for reading, please review.

And look forward to the next chapter.


	7. Love and Hate

Okay before you read I want to say thanks to the people who reviewed.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 7

Love and Hate

Sasuke slowly rolled his brother's body into the hole he had dug. Hinata sat with her knees pulled to her chest;slowly rocking, "Hinata-chan its okay now, I promise."

"I-I'm sorry, I...I need to go."

"But Hinata-chan where are you going?" Sasuke asked filling in the hole with a justu.

"I...I have...I need to go...to see...um...please d-don't get mad,but...I'm going to see Na-Naruto-k-kun,"she said turning towards Konoha.

"What? No you are not going to see that idiot," he said gripping her arm in his hand.

Her eyes welded up with tears, "You...you can't tell me what to do," she tore her arm from his grip and ran towards Naruto's house.

**"HINATA don't go near him, or else!" **Sasuke yelled chasing after her.

o_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Naruto sat in his house realizing he hurt Hinata in the processes of hurting Sasuke, "Oh man, I screwed up big time,I have to make it up to her or-"he was interrupted by frantic knocking on his door.

"N-Naruto-kun please...open the door."

Naruto ran to his door, "Hinata-chan what's wrong, are you okay?"

"H-hurry," she huffed, "s-shut the door," Naruto ran past her and threw his body against the door,he chained it before he locked it.

He walked over to her side, "Hinata-chan I so sorry for what I-"

Hinata ran over and buried her head in Naruto's chest and began crying, "Na-aruto-kun I...sniff...he said that I couldn't come near you...sniff...I-I think he broke m-my arm,and...sniff...we killed his b-brother." Naruto sat in shock looking at her until...

"HEY LOSER OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

Hinata pressed her face in Naruto's shirt, "No...please no..."

Naruto told Hinata to go in the bathroom,which she did. He walked over to his door, "Sasuke what the heck do you want?"he asked trying to look surprised.

"Dammit, don't play with me Naruto, I know that bitch is in there,"Sasuke tried to push his way in but failed to,until Neji slammed Sasuke threw the door.

Neji used a binding justu on Sasuke, he looked at Naruto, "Where is Hinata-sama, please tell me,"

"N-Neji-san," Hinata ran over to her cousin and hugged him.

Neji push her back a little and slapped her lightly across her face, "What the hell were you thinking sleeping with the Uchiha?"

Hinata's eyes grew huge,"But Neji-san we didn't...he didn't do anything like that," Neji looked at her and hugged her saying he was sorry.

"Hinata you better hope your cousin-dearest's justu doesn't fail,because if it does I'll kick your ass! And don't worry I didn't do anything with her, she not even close to being pretty,and besides I can always have Sakura or Ino-" Naruto punched Sasuke as hard as he could.

"Agrh, Sasuke don't you see it, she really loved you and now your saying all this crap, you loved her. You know it,too. And I never thought I would ever say this,but you're worse than Itachi. You're better off with that snake freak at least you're with someone you can relate to. And if Hinata-chan wasn't here you would be dead."

Hinata slowly left Neji and walked towards Sasuke;she rubbed his cheek delicately with her hand. She formed three seals and said, "I love you," she put her hands on the pole binding him in place, "Release!"

Sasuke fell towards her and pulled her into a hug,he slowly drew his sword, "You love me...we are like Yin and Yang...because...**I hate you!!!"** Sasuke drove his sword through her back...she went limp.He bent down to her ear and whispered, "I hate you, goodnight Hinata,"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(Runs from angry readers) "AHHH DON"T HURT ME!!!!" And to the ones who care please please review. T.T

This isn't the end so thanks for reading, and please read the next chapter. 8D


	8. The End

Okay this is the last chapter until the sequel comes out so enjoy,and to the people who hate me for the last chapter I hope this makes you feel better. -

Yin and Yang Yin and Yang Yin and Yang Yin and Yang

Chapter 8

The End

Neji ran towards Sasuke,only to cause him and Naruto in the Mangekyo's illusion world. In a split second they both fell to the floor,unconious. Sasuke looked at her body rested on his sword,he held her body over the edge of Naruto's second floor apartment,waiting until the sword ripped her in half. Hinata slowly raised her head, her eyes were very pale, "Sa-Sasuke..."

She grabbed the sword and pulled herself closer to him until her feet were touching the ledge, she looked at him to see small tears starting to form, "H-Hinata-chan what are you doing?"

"Is Naruto-kun that bad, I love you Sasuke-kun,but after this I think you never loved me..." Hinata fainted and Sasuke pulled her off of the blade,he laid her down and to the best of his abilitly started healing her. She grabbed his wrist, then realizing she only had her bra on fainted,again only this time from embarrassment. Sasuke then noticed why she fainted and the muscle under his eye started twitch.

Neji was the first to recover,he looked around and saw Sasuke leaning over Hinata,who only had a bra on her top half, and his hands on her stomach, "Uchiha,what are the hect you doing?!?!" Sasuke looked over at Neji and had an 'oh crap' look on his face.

"N-Neji th-this isn't w-what it looks like,and since you have Byakugan I need your help."

Neji studied Sasuke faced for a minute,and decided to help him, "Okay Uchiha,what do you need?"

"Alot,but what I need now is for you to search for critical injuries,then heal them,because I really suck at healing."

Neji nodded and began searching; he pointed out the critical areas. Then Sakura pushed Neji out of her way and began healing Hinata,her clearly having more medical ability than Sasuke and Neji combine, "Geez, I can't believe I'm healing her," Sakura sighed, "Okay you morons,she's fine now, but nothing to drastic."with that she disappeared.

Sasuke looked at Neji, Neji looked at Sasuke, suddenly Sasuke was sent flying backwards, "You dumbass idiot you could have killed her,you tried to kill her,"Neji gritted his teeth together.

Sasuke looked at Neji wiping blood off his lower lip he saw Hinata moving in the background, "Hinata-chan I-I I'm sorry I-"

"That's enough Sasuke-kun, I...I'm tired,"Neji walked over to his cousin and picked her up.

"Uchiha I will take my cousin home now."Neji stated.

Sasuke grabbed his arm,"Hinata-chan please meet me at the Konoha Gates in two days." Hinata nodded.

oooooooooooTwo days laterooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata stood as she waited for Sasuke. Sasuke appeared with a backpack on his arm, "Hinata you know I love you more than anything, but I found out that we didn't kill my brother, we killed an imposter. Hinata you know I have to kill him,but neither of us are strong enough to kill the real Itachi. I'm sorry Hinata I will try to come back for you but if I don't move on."

"What do you mean, w-where are you going?"

Sasuke put his finger on her quivering lips, "Hinata I love you goodbye." Sasuke kissed Hinata and disappeared as a single cherry blossom fell into her hands.

Yin and Yang Yin and Yang Yin and Yang Yin and Yang

Okay that was the last chapter, but I'm writing a sequel and Orochimaru is studying the effects of mixing Byakyugan and Sharingan


End file.
